1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives having antitumor activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives that are useful for the treatment of diseases such as tumor, diabetic retinopathy, chronic rheumatism, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, and Kaposi's sarcoma.
2. Background Art
WO 97/17329 describes quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives having antitumor activity. WO 97/17329, however, discloses neither the effects of these quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives on cytomorphosis nor the compounds according to the present invention.